


The Dragon's Mate: Jesse's Tattoos

by Eliza_Chikatta



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Magical Tattoos, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Chikatta/pseuds/Eliza_Chikatta





	The Dragon's Mate: Jesse's Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kdwalbring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdwalbring/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dragon's Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917621) by [kdwalbring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdwalbring/pseuds/kdwalbring). 



<https://sporaticart.tumblr.com/post/173338693549>


End file.
